Dois Amores, Duas Maneiras de Amar
by Mary Spn
Summary: São dois amores e duas maneiras diferentes de amar. Assim era a vida de Jared agora. Se era certo ou errado, enquanto seus dois amores estivessem felizes, nada mais importava. - Para a Miss Dartmoor. *Leiam os avisos*


**Título:** Dois Amores, Duas Maneiras de Amar

**Autora:** Mary SPN

**Beta:** Miss Dartmoor

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki X Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki X Genevieve Padalecki

**Sinopse:** São dois amores e duas maneiras diferentes de amar. Assim era a vida de Jared agora. Se era certo ou errado, enquanto seus dois amores estivessem felizes, nada mais importava. - Jared's POV.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é pura ficção, um pequeno devaneio que resolvi dividir com vocês. Ela menciona o relacionamento de Jared e Genevieve assim como de Jared e Jensen. Portanto, se você não consegue imaginar Jared e Genevieve como um casal feliz, não leia.

**Agradecimento:** Meu profundo agradecimento a **VickiSpnSaint**, por ser a primeira pessoa que me incentivou a escrever esta fic.

**Dedicatória: **Quero dedicar esta fic inteirinha para a minha beta: **Miss Dartmoor**. Por que? Porque ela ama o Jared assim como eu, e também acha que Jared X Genevieve formam um casal muito fofo, depois de Jared X Jensen, é claro! Beijokas pra você, Miss!

* * *

**_Dois Amores, Duas Maneiras de Amar_**

**_Capítulo Único_**

O dia amanheceu e o pouco de claridade que entrou pela janela do quarto me fez acordar. Eu costumo acordar cedo, na verdade acho que dormir é um desperdício de tempo.

Ela ainda dorme, deitada de costas para mim, encolhidinha, e eu mal posso ouvir sua respiração. Eu a puxo para mais perto e cheiro os seus cabelos negros, um pouco mais curtos agora, sentindo o suave perfume do seu shampoo.

Genevieve Padalecki, minha mulher. A mulher que eu amo. Sim, eu a amo...

Seu jeito travesso e carinhoso, sua beleza natural, seu corpo feminino e tão frágil, suas mãos pequenas e delicadas; tudo nela é adorável para mim.

E apesar de muitos terem achado loucura eu me casar com ela com tão pouco tempo de namoro, cada vez mais eu tenho certeza de que fiz a coisa certa. Gene é assim como eu, simples, alegre, companheira. E foram estas qualidades que fizeram eu me apaixonar, que me fizeram querer dividir parte da minha vida com ela.

Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, o dia em que ela entrou no set pela primeira vez; os cabelos longos e negros caídos sobre os ombros, um sorriso meio tímido, devido à situação de ter que ficar apenas de calcinha em meio a uma multidão, onde ela não conhecia quase ninguém.

Naquele momento, eu tive vontade de abraçá-la e de protegê-la, mas como não a conhecia, apenas sorri. Dei meu melhor sorriso e conversei com ela, tentando lhe passar confiança. Ela logo se soltou, e conseguimos filmar sem problema algum.

Depois de algum tempo, houve a famosa cena de sexo entre Sam e Ruby. Eu fiquei um tanto nervoso e ela ainda mais. Mas tentei fazer o possível para deixá-la confortável. Durante a gravação da cena eu a beijei, senti seu cheiro, toquei sua pele macia e delicada. Seu corpo muito pequeno perto do meu e, a partir daquele momento, nossa intimidade aumentou. Nos tornamos amigos e, logo, mais que amigos, em pouco tempo estávamos namorando.

Agora ela está aqui, minha mulher... Em nossa nova casa que dividimos em Vancouver. Seria até injusto levá-la para morar comigo na antiga casa; onde em cada cômodo, cada cantinho dela, tem um pouco da minha história com Jensen.

É domingo e ela provavelmente vai ficar dormindo até mais tarde. Deve estar cansada, depois da longa noite de amor que tivemos.

Me inclino um pouco mais e cheiro o seu pescoço, depositando um leve beijo no local. Ela sorri e se vira para mim, me abraçando. O seu toque é suave, sutil. Se eu não conhecesse o furacão que ela é na cama, diria que é um anjinho, com seu sorriso tímido de menina.

— Bom dia, amor! — Ela diz com sua voz suave, beijando meus lábios.

— Bom dia! — Eu retribuo o beijo, abraçando-a ainda mais — Vai levantar pra correr comigo hoje? — Eu falo sorrindo, afinal sei que ela foge de qualquer atividade física que não seja sexo.

— Oh, não! — Ela afunda o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro — Esta cama está deliciosa demais pra eu sair daqui nas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

— Ok, eu já vou indo então. Tenha bons sonhos. — Eu a beijo novamente e faço cócegas em sua cintura fininha. Ela ri e bate com o travesseiro na minha cabeça, me enxotando dali.

Saí para correr, voltei, brinquei com os cachorros, preparei o almoço e então a acordei.

Almoçamos juntos e duas horas depois a levei até o aeroporto, afinal ela voltaria para nossa casa em Los Angeles. Nos despedimos e eu voltei para casa, sozinho.

É estranho morar sozinho, acho que eu jamais vou me acostumar. Mas a minha vida é assim agora. Ela vem, fica por alguns dias, depois volta para LA. Ou então sou eu quem vai, passo o final de semana com ela, depois volto para Vancouver.

Se eu parar para pensar no quanto a minha vida mudou, em quanto nossas vidas mudaram... A minha vida e a de Jensen. Já não moramos mais juntos, não dividimos a mesma casa, nem a mesma intimidade.

Ele foi para um hotel e eu para outra casa. Mas não estou reclamando, pois são mudanças, inevitáveis mudanças.

Quando comecei a namorar com a Gene, aconteceu a primeira crise no meu relacionamento com Jensen. Ele acompanhou tudo, enciumado, é claro. Mas sempre respeitou minhas vontades, assim como eu respeitava seu namoro com Danneel. Eu sei que ele sofreu, e eu também sofri por ele. Mas era inevitável.

Mas eu não deixei de amá-lo por nenhum momento, nem de desejá-lo, e ele sabia disso. O amor que eu sentia e sinto por ela, não se compara ao que sinto por ele. São duas formas diferentes de amar e Jensen sabe disso. Ele sempre foi e sempre será meu amigo, meu irmão, meu amante; aquele que me conhece melhor do que a si mesmo, aquele que sempre estará ao meu lado em todas as situações, aquele que me ama acima de qualquer coisa. O que sinto por ele é intenso demais, está além do que posso controlar.

Passamos horas juntos no set, conversando, rindo, atuando, e quando precisamos de um pouco de privacidade, de um pouco mais de contato, fugimos para nossos trailers.

Jensen é a minha perdição; sua boca, seus olhos, seu corpo masculino e, sobretudo, a pessoa que ele é. A pessoa que me completa, que preenche os meus dias, e que me faz feliz. É ele que me faz ser quem eu sou.

Com aquele seu jeito um tanto sério e por muitas vezes reservado, ele não parece ser a mesma pessoa que consegue fazer o mundo estremecer entre quatro paredes.

É segunda-feira de manhã e, como sempre, Clif veio até a minha casa me buscar e no caminho pegamos Jensen.

Ele entra no carro com um tremendo mau humor, e eu sei exatamente o motivo... _Ciúmes._ Coisa que ele jamais admitirá. Jensen é ciumento e possessivo, e eu não sei se eu sou louco, mas adoro isso nele. Adoro quando ele tenta me mostrar que é meu dono, adoro sua carinha de emburrado e o seu jeito mandão.

Quando chegamos nas locações, devido à alguns atrasos ainda teríamos pelo menos duas horas até começarem a filmar.

Eu olhei para Jensen com um sorriso cheio de más intenções, mas ele me ignorou completamente, me deu as costas e foi falar com o diretor.

Esperei até que a conversa terminasse e, sem lhe dar chance de recusar, inventei uma desculpa qualquer e o arrastei para o meu trailer.

Assim que entramos, tranquei a porta e o prensei contra a parede.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — Ele perguntou, me fuzilando com o olhar. Por um momento eu pensei que ele seria capaz de me bater.

— Isso o que eu estou vendo no seu olhar, esse desprezo todo, é ciúmes? – Eu adoro provocá-lo, só para testar os seus limites. Um dia eu ainda saio com um olho roxo por conta disso.

— _Ciúmes?_ — Jensen forçou uma risada – Você se acha mesmo, não é?

— Qual é, Jen? Nós temos quase duas horas... Você já pensou nisso? — Apertei mais o meu corpo contra o dele e cheirei seu pescoço.

— Esquece, Jay! Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim. E por falar nisso, você não deveria estar satisfeito? Depois de um fim de semana inteiro com...

— Jensen! – Eu o interrompi — O que foi que nós combinamos? — Eu falei sério desta vez.

Jensen finalmente me encarou. — Eu senti sua falta. — Ele disse — Eu senti a porra da sua falta...

— Eu também. — Falei com sinceridade, e ele sabia. Ele podia ler isso em meus olhos.

— Me desculpe, Jare. Meu fim de semana foi um saco. E eu fiquei pensando o tempo todo em você, e...

— Eu estou aqui agora, Jen. Eu sou todo seu agora, só seu. — Eu ergui o seu queixo para olhá-lo bem dentro dos olhos.

— Eu sei, eu... — Ele tentou dizer algo mais, mas eu não resisti àqueles lábios tentadores e o beijei, e a única coisa que ouvi no instante seguinte foi um gemido, quando o puxei pela cintura, colando o meu corpo ao dele.

Arrancamos nossas roupas desesperadamente, e eu comecei a beijar cada pedacinho do seu corpo, o provocando. Deslizei minha língua pela pele quente do seu pescoço, ouvindo Jensen gemer baixinho, depois fui descendo pelo peito, sugando um de seus mamilos, depois o outro. Então continuei o caminho pela sua barriga, mordendo a pele muito de leve, lhe causando arrepios.

Me ajoelhei em sua frente e segurei seu membro com uma das mãos, dando uma espiada para ver sua expressão antes de colocá-lo na boca.

Jensen me encarava, e eu conhecia aquele olhar, olhar que implorava para que eu não parasse, pois ele precisava daquilo tanto quanto eu.

Comecei lambendo sua extensão, devagar... De forma provocante, e então o abocanhei, ouvindo um gemido longo escapar de sua boca.

Passei a chupá-lo com força, da maneira que ele gostava.

— Assim, Jay... Me chupa feito macho! — Jensen falou entre os gemidos, e eu tive que parar para rir. Sim, eu sei que isso não é hora para rir, mas não consegui evitar. Jensen diz cada coisa louca nessas horas. Aproveitei a pausa para conduzi-lo até a poltrona, que estava logo atrás de mim.

— Porra, Jare! — Jensen resmungou, mas sentou em meu colo mesmo assim, com uma perna de cada lado da poltrona.

Voltei a beijar sua boca, eu podia me perder beijando aqueles lábios tentadores. Em seguida, peguei o frasco de lubrificante na gaveta ao lado.

Jensen se acomodou melhor sobre mim, e eu lambuzei meus dedos com o gel, brincando com um deles em sua entrada. Jensen mordeu meu lábio com um pouco de força, e eu sabia que ele estava querendo que eu parasse de torturá-lo e fosse adiante.

— Ok, baby. Foi você quem pediu. — Sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto introduzia o primeiro dedo.

Jensen se agarrou em meus ombros com força quando introduzi o segundo, brincando de entrar e sair em seu corpo apertado.

A sensação de ter ele ali, tão entregue e pedindo por mais, me levava à beira da loucura.

Depois de preparado, Jensen ergueu um pouco mais o seu quadril, se posicionando sobre o meu membro, e desceu devagar, bem devagar...

Tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole para não empurrar meu quadril e fodê-lo com força, mas não... Eu não queria que acabasse rápido. Eu queria sentir cada movimento do meu Jensen, ouvir cada gemido e cada suspiro dele.

Quando estávamos completamente encaixados, eu achei que poderia morrer ali. Jensen parou e apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o meu, num abraço. Eu pude sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço, me causando arrepios, e seus dentes mordendo minha pele de leve, ou não tão leve assim.

Sua boca logo alcançou a minha e nossas línguas se tocaram de forma gentil, mas possessiva ao mesmo tempo. Era assim que nos entendíamos, era assim que ele sabia que era meu, e vice-versa.

Jensen estava mais relaxado, e arriscou um primeiro movimento de sobe e desce, me fazendo ver estrelas. Eu sabia que ele estava sentindo dor, mas na verdade eu não estava nem aí. Eu o queria, eu queria ir fundo dentro dele, eu queria ouvi-lo _gritar_ meu nome.

O agarrei com força pela cintura e empurrei meu quadril, me enterrando nele com força, então ele gritou um palavrão em voz alta e cravou suas unhas na pele dos meus ombros, de forma dolorosa.

Ele me encarou com uma expressão de dor, mas assim que seus olhos encontraram os meus, ele sorriu de forma sacana, e eu ri.

A partir daí, passamos a nos mover no mesmo ritmo, apenas nossos gemidos podiam ser ouvidos dentro daquele trailer.

O corpo de Jensen subia e eu o forçava de volta para baixo, sentindo sua entrada apertada se contrair a cada movimento. Sentindo que estava quase chegando ao êxtase, agarrei seu membro, completamente duro, e passei a masturbá-lo no ritmo do vai-e-vem dos nossos corpos.

Logo senti Jensen estremecer e gozar sujando a minha mão e nossos abdomens. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, eu me esvaí dentro dele, gemendo o seu nome.

Ele desabou sobre o meu peito. Nós estávamos suados, pegajosos e ofegantes, mas eu o queria ali, em cima de mim, pelo resto da minha vida.

— Hmm... Você ainda acaba comigo. — Jensen resmungou preguiçosamente, se aconchegando ainda mais em meu corpo.

— Acho que é você quem acaba comigo. — Eu beijei seu pescoço com carinho e encostei minha cabeça ali, respirando bem próximo de sua pele e sentindo o seu cheiro.

Ficamos abraçados por mais algum tempo, então o movimento lá fora podia ser ouvido por nós. Em breve nos chamariam para gravar, e eu bufei por causa disso. Não que eu não gostasse do trabalho, afinal atuar era a minha vida, mas eu queria poder ficar ali, com o meu Jensen, pelo resto do dia.

— A gente tem mesmo que ir? — Jensen perguntou, sem afastar a cabeça do meu peito.

— Acho que sim. Mas... Nós precisamos de um banho primeiro. — Eu falei como quem não quer nada. Ele finalmente me encarou e sorriu de novo daquela maneira sacana que me faz enlouquecer.

_**FIM**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Nota da Beta: **

Ok, Mary. Eu acho que nesse momento você deve estar querendo me matar depois de tanto comentário que eu fiz no texto! D: Eu espero que não, mas se você não quiser me chamar mais pra betar, vou entender o motivo! HAHAHA! Eu amei a oneshot. Achei que esse seu porn ficou muito bom. Você levou seu tempo com ele, escreveu na calma e usou detalhes, não me deu a sensação de _rápido demais. _Ficou ótimo. Eu não sou expert em gramática, mas espero ter conseguido pegar todos os errinhos. Algumas coisas nem foram erros (pelo menos o que eu notei, nunca betei algo assim antes! xD), foram mais sugestões para melhorar o que já está muito bom.

Seu Jared é um cachorro! É tudo o que eu digo, um cachorro que fica com a Genevieve e com o Jensen ao mesmo tempo! Não sei se a cachorrada é maior com o Jen ou com a Gene! =O Eu fiquei me perguntando se a Gene sabia, até me perguntei o que se passava na cabeça do Jensen e por que é que ele aceita isso numa boa (tudo bem que ele faz o mesmo com a Dan, mas...). Fiquei me perguntando por que é que o Jared faz isso também, por que ele escolheu ter os dois e não só um.

E isso é bom. Porque quer dizer que sua PWP (aquelas oneshot só de porn) tem um plot. Não é só porn (o que contradiz o nome! HAHA). Além de fazer a gente se derreter com_ aquela_ cena ali, você nos fez imaginar respostas e possibilidades e isso é ótimo. Isso é muito bom.

Peço desculpas se falei alguma coisa que chateou você. Minha intenção não foi essa. Mas eu sei que quando chega uma pessoa corrigindo o que a gente escreveu com tanto esforço, dá vontade de mandar esse fulano ir tomar no c*. LOL. Faz parte! Mas eu adorei betar a fic e se você precisar, estamos aí! :D

Obs: Eu sei que muita gente irá xingar a pobrezinha, mas sua Genevieve é um AMOR! 8D E eu AMEI seu Jared cachorro. O pessoal deveria fazer mais Jared cachorro porque ele tem um puta potencial! :D

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Miss... amor da minha vida! Eu só posso te agradecer porque, como eu falei no msn, esta é a minha primeira fic betada. E é incrível perceber os errinhos que a gente comete sem perceber, e acaba os repetindo, sem se dar conta. Eu adorei cada sugestão e cada comentário seu.

De coração, muitíssimo obrigada!

Mary.

* * *

**Aos que leram... que tal uma review? Eu adooro!**


End file.
